


金猫

by jujubes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubes/pseuds/jujubes
Summary: They say if a cat raises its paw over the ears and washes its face, then patrons will come.





	金猫

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tiny tiny tiny candy for someone i love very very very much

Four and a half hours into a lazy Sunday afternoon is when Junhui first starts to notice it.

Of course, it might have started much earlier. 

But it isn’t until he raises his head at half past four, eyes lifting away from his phone screen to the window, that Junhui re-enters the physical world. Outside, the dying rays of the sun burn an ochre glow enveloping the bare tree branches in a warmth more reminiscent of autumn than the chill of winter. That single glance of the real world funnels him away from the virtual playground of cats and kittens diving into boxes and chasing after yarn, like a portal from the internet to reality. 

Despite not having moved in a long while, Junhui’s surroundings take him by surprise. 

He’s in the dorms – okay, that one makes sense, he’s in the dorms more days than not, a homebody who enjoys the comforts of a roof over his head, especially when the temperature falls below freezing. He’s sprawled in bed, which, again seems par the course for someone who takes pleasure in simple creature comforts and _warmth_. He hasn’t seemed to lose blood supply in his forearms, despite resting his weight on his elbows, but that’s not the strange thing. 

The strange thing is the _snickering_.

It’s not like an amused chuckle at a movie or funny story. Junhui can’t exactly explain why, but it feels pointed. Like someone laughing at him. 

After the third breathy laugh he’s aware of, Junhui finally turns his head toward the source of the sound, lips tightened into a small moue, and sees Wonwoo sitting on the next bed over, back against the wall, legs stretched in front of him, head bent down and shoulders slouched over. 

“What’s so funny?” Junhui asks, breaking the voiceless air between them. He doesn’t really feel bad about it, not when Wonwoo’s been puncturing the silence with his weird little chortles anyway. At least, Junhui assumes it’s been Wonwoo, but he supposes that there’s always the possibility of a ghost. 

“Hmm?” Wonwoo hums before he looks up at Junhui. “Oh, it’s nothing.” 

“You were laughing! Show me.” 

“It’s nothing!” 

Junhui infuses his words with the whiniest tone he can manage: “Shoooooow meeeeeeee.”

And for the third time, Wonwoo replies, “It’s nothing,” but this time there’s a finality in his voice that suggests he won’t be saying it again, at least not in any amicable way. 

So Junhui relents, turning back to his Maru video, and internally coos at the cat with folded over ears pawing at cardboard. 

Within moments, he’s once again entranced by the cat, who has deigned now to rest comfortably inside the offered brown box, tail swishing over a corrugated edge. Junhui’s eyes follow the fluffy grey tail as it swings on his screen, giggling silently to himself when Maru’s whole squishy body suddenly turns rigid at an unexpected sound before relaxing again. 

It is in that moment, with Junhui deeply absorbed in the antics of one of the world’s most famous youtubers, that he once again hears the low-pitched snickering. 

He hits pause before looking up, and then turns his head to see Wonwoo with his lips split into a wide grin, smiling toothily at his own phone. 

“There is something!!” Junhui points a finger at Wonwoo accusingly, “You just laughed again, at whatever it is.”

Wonwoo makes a soft sound with his tongue and allows, “It’s nothing you need to be concerned over, Jun-ah.” 

“But it’s still something!” 

“Hmm…” Wonwoo hums, eyes not leaving the screen in his lap, “I’m just looking at a cat.” 

Junhui’s entire face lights up at that. “Really? Me too! Wonwoo Wonwoo Wonwoo what if we’re looking at the same cat?”

“Nah,” Wonwoo denies quickly. “I doubt it. My cat’s a lot funnier.”

For a moment Junhui gapes wordlessly. There is so much wrong with Wonwoo’s statement, and it’s unfair that he can call something funny because he’s been laughing when Junhui’s been laughing at his cat videos too, only more politely, quietly, only to himself so as to not disturb anyone else. He finally manages to say, “Maru is very funny!! Maru has the most fans out of any cat on the internet and—”

But Wonwoo interrupts Junhui’s indignation with an added, “Also, my cat’s cuter.”

That sets Junhui off even more, of course, and he manoeuvers out of his bed to stand. With his hands on his hips, he gets ready to seriously lecture Jeon Wonwoo on Maru’s charms and explain all that makes him endearing and amusing to masses of followers but the instant Junhui opens his mouth, Wonwoo bursts out laughing so loud and so hard Junhui forgets whatever it was he meant to say. He’s completely taken aback by the sight of Wonwoo hitting his own leg, nose scrunched up, outright guffawing at whatever cat it is that he’s watching videos of (it’s not cuter than Maru, it can’t be). 

“Okay,” Junhui says, “you better show me what’s so funny.”

Wonwoo shakes his head, still laughing too hard to say anything, but he manages to hold his phone away when Junhui walks over to Wonwoo’s bed and leans down to get a look. 

“Why won’t you show me? I bet it’s not even that funny and you’re hiding your phone because you know if I see it I won’t laugh and it’ll prove that I’m right and Maru is the funniest cat and—”

Junhui sees his chance with Wonwoo throwing his head back to laugh further. When his eyes are closed, Junhui suddenly stops talking and lunges forward, tackling Wonwoo so he’s pinned down on his own bed. Junhui can feel the force of Wonwoo’s shaking laughter in his ribcage, the vibrations transmitting between them where their chests are pressed together. He reaches for Wonwoo’s phone and Wonwoo doesn’t particularly fight back, letting Junhui take it for himself easily. 

In terms of funny things cats can do, Junhui isn’t certain which one has had Wonwoo laughing so openly all afternoon. Swatting at a ball of yarn perhaps, or stretching out in the sun. Even though he doesn’t have a concrete idea in mind, he thinks he knows what to generally expect.

“That—tha that that that’s…” Junhui trails off after getting one look at Wonwoo’s phone. “That’s…me…?” 

Junhui’s confusion earns another laugh from Wonwoo, who seems to have been watching him for a reaction. 

On loop is a short, four second clip of Junhui with animated cat ears from a camera app filter. It’s a recording of the moment when he got out of bed, and when he opens his mouth after standing, the accompanying cat in the filter hisses, enraged, at the same time that the added cat ears on his head stick up angrily as well. 

“I told you it’s funnier.” Wonwoo takes his phone back to show Junhui another clip of Junhui in different colored ears, this time with drawn on paws waving side-to-side and giving the impression that Junhui’s dancing. “Cute, right?”

“You you you you you, you can’t just say things like that, Wonwoo!”

“Why not? It’s true. Look, this one even has a bell.” 

“I’m not!!!” 

“You’re not what? A cat?” Wonwoo pushes his phone closer to Jun’s face. “But look, you have cat ears and whiskers and everything. A cute Jun kitty.” 

“You can’t keep calling me cute!!!!!!” 

“Really?” Wonwoo tilts his chin sideways momentarily. “But…I think I can though? Cute Jun kitty cute Jun kitty cute—”

Junhui hits Wonwoo in the shoulder to get him to stop but for some reason that only encourages him. 

With a grin, Wonwoo says, “When you send all those photos of yourself you’re always saying ‘It’s cute, right? It’s cute! I’m so cute, right?’ but now that I’m agreeing for once you don’t want me to say it? That’s so fickle, Junnie, I didn’t think you were this kind of person.” 

“That’s because…” Junhui groans, unable to satisfactorily conclude his sentence. 

“So you don’t think you’re cute?” Wonwoo asks innocently. 

“No!” Junhui says loudly, and then buries his face in the nearest surface out of embarrassment. The nearest surface happens to be Wonwoo’s chest, and the soft cotton of Wonwoo’s sweater smells deeply of him. 

“Hmm…” Wonwoo starts. He doesn’t continue for a long time, however, and the silence nearly convinces Junhui that he has managed to achieve his goal of becoming one with Wonwoo’s shirt, dissolved out of the physical plane so he no longer has to face his embarrassment. Almost. But he can still feel the rise and fall of Wonwoo’s chest and the warmth on his cheeks, wearing his awkward discomfort in a light blush on his cheeks. 

“It’s okay,” Wonwoo says. There’s a hand at the back of Junhui’s head, patting gently, smoothing down the hair there in gentle strokes. Wonwoo is slow but steady, the pressure on Junhui’s scalp even and calming. “It’s okay because _I_ think you’re cute.” Wonwoo says, and then his fingers lift to comb through Junhui’s fringe, evening out any flyaway strands before his hand moves once again, returning to the top of Junhui’s head to pet him as if one were petting a cat. 

“You don’t mean that,” Junhui says, voice muffled. “You’re teasing me.” Wonwoo saying it repeatedly doesn’t make the statement any truer than the first time, but it does make Junhui more and more abashed each time. It’s nice to hear, even if Wonwoo can’t possibly mean it seriously. 

“Of course I mean it,” Wonwoo says gravely. “How could any cat in the world be cuter or funnier than my Jun kitty?” 

That reminds Junhui of their initial debate. He raises his head to argue, “Maru is the cutest and funniest cat!” 

“But my Jun kitty is cuter and funnier so you must really be very cute, huh?” says Wonwoo, and that sends Junhui into another fit of embarrassment and has him burying his face in Wonwoo’s chest once again. 

“Stop it,” Junhui whines. 

“You’re right, I’m teasing you a bit. But Junnie, just because I’m teasing doesn’t mean I’m not also stating the truth.” 

One of Wonwoo’s legs hooks around Junhui’s calf and he sets his phone down beside him on the bed to wrap his arms around Junhui’s waist. With his chin resting on Junhui’s head, they’re snuggled so tightly together that Junhui can’t escape, and he’s not entirely sure he’d want to anyway when Wonwoo starts rubbing light circles in the small of his back, like a gentle back massage. 

“Are you going to post the videos of me so you can see if I get more fans than Maru?” Junhui grumbles, reluctantly joining in on the joke. 

“Hmm…” Wonwoo considers the suggestion for a moment and then squeezes lightly around Junhui’s torso. “I don’t think so. My Jun kitty is just for me. I don’t want to share him with anybody else.” 

“Oh,” Junhui says quietly. “Okay.”

“In fact, I think you should send only me your photos and not to the group chat. If they want cute cat photos they can get their own.” 

“Or look up Maru.”

“Or look up Maru,” Wonwoo says, “who is not nearly as cute as you are. My cat is the cutest of them all.” 

It’s just, Wonwoo sounds so much like a proud pet owner when he says that, almost haughty even, that Junhui can’t help the purr in his chest, pleased and satisfied with the compliment in a way he can’t quite explain. It’s a very warm kind of feeling, a bit different from when other people compliment his appearance, and very different from when he calls himself cute. Wonwoo says the word ‘cute’ and Junhui feels it in his belly, like someone’s lathing him from the inside, a dozen tiny cat tongues licking at the inside of his stomach. 

The warmth convinces Junhui that just before dinner isn’t such a bad time for a light catnap, and he’s further lulled into sleepiness by the soothing touch of Wonwoo’s fingers along his spine. 

“Jun-ah,” Wonwoo says, when Junhui’s just on the verge of unconsciousness. “This means you agree, right? You’re _my_ kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> 준양이 너무 귀여워 ㅠㅠ


End file.
